Determine the safety and immunogenicity of ascending doses of monovalent type B CAIV vaccine in infants and children, 2 months to 12 years of age, who are seronegative to influenza type B/Yamagata/16/88. To demonstrate the genetic stability of the monovalent type B CAIV vaccine.